


No Limits

by beaconhillsboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, Filthy, Guilty Jackson, Heavy BDSM, Held Down, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of incest, Pigs, Piss, Psycho Derek Hale, Sadism, Sadistic Derek, Scat, Shit, Spit Kink, Submissive, Watersports, dominant derek, guilty, human toilet, no limits, pig - Freeform, piss drinking, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconhillsboy/pseuds/beaconhillsboy





	No Limits

It's been a couple months since Jackson was the Kanima, everyone has forgiven him since it wasn't his fault... except for himself. He feels so disgusted and guilty. Jackson would get on his computer at night and go onto kinky chat rooms, he would and tell doms to humiliate him. He would do this for hours, not caring to be quite since his adopted parents had abandoned him and he lived alone.

Every day Jackson would feel empty inside until he was submitting to the chatrooms demands, he felt pride and acceptance making all those men proud and helping the reach their climax. He practically is on all night because he knows as soon as he cums he will go back into his depressed state.

_\--Present Day--_

Jackson runs inside after the longest day at school ever, grabbing his mail, he had a "Date" with a frequent visitor to his chatroom. He locks the door behind him and shuts the blinds to the windows, he isn't going to clean, or even get dressed because it's the weekend.

Jackson logs on and logs into the private room his guy friend had made, "Hey baby boy," the southern older guys smiles happy that Jackson didn't stand him up. The guy was older, in his 50s, he had stumbled upon Jackson and was so intrigued. "Hey Daddy... I got your gift," Jackson blushed, the older guy chuckled fond of making Jackson smile. "I hope you like it... Can I ask you something, Jackson?" he asked and Jackson nodded. "Why are you on here while you can just go bone anyone you meet? Why are you always on here submitting to old men like me?" He asked and Jackson wanted to ignore it. "I-I like feeling praised when I do good..." Jackson told him bluntly.

Jackson opened the gift to reveal that it's a huge anal plug, Jackson gulped. When he submits to men in the chatroom it's usually to just spit, finger himself, and use the mic. He looks back at the screen to find a "Lost Connection" thing pop up on his screen "Shit! No, no, no, please, no..." Jackson cried and began refreshing his page... the wifi tower just went out again in Beacon Hills. He begins thinking of what he can do to distract himself from being alone.

_\-------_

_20 minutes later_

Jackson had thought of going to a friends house but everyone is out of town on a road trip for a week... except Derek. Jackson hesitates to go to Derek's but he eventually does. Jackson drove to his loft and then slowly knocks on the door, Derek gets up from the couch putting his book down. "No..." Derek sighed once he opened the loft door, this was his vacation away from the teenagers. Jackson felt a pang of rejection in his stomach and he begins to beg, "Please Derek... Please let me in, I can't be alone, I'll just think of all of the things Matt made me do when I was the Kanima."

Derek felt sympathy for the young werewolf, but he also felt angry because this was a week where Derek is in heat. He has no intention of making a baby, so he's locking himself away from women. Derek's in heat every month, Peter and himself had made a secret sex dungeon so they can pleasure themselves. Jackson sinks to the floor and begins crying Derek wanted to help Jackson through this so much, but seeing Jackson beg him is making him want to jump his bone right there and right now. "Fuck it... I don't deserve to be breathing..." Jackson whimpers, "I'm going to punish you if you don't stop beating yourself up," Derek stated.

"Punish? Please punish me, Derek... I deserve to be punished, I have no limits, just punish me!" Jackson begged standing up and grabbing Derek by the collar of the shirt. "No limits? You have... absolutely no limits, you promise..." Derek makes asks. "Well... don't kill me, and I'm not really into stinky things, other than that I don't care... just punish me," Jackson said and Derek knocks him out by punching him in the face. Derek is very creative with his punishing.

_\------------_

_5:02 P.M._

**Jackson's POV**

I wake up with a headache, I try moving my hands but I'm handcuffed. "I deserve this..." I sigh and then take a deep breath and the most nauseating scent enters my senses. I gag and then look around, the room I'm in has dim lighting and tons of tools, cabinets, closets, furniture, magazines, tv, and sex swings.

Derek opens the door and comes in "I see you gained consciousness," Derek smiled, "Derek... You know I'm gay... fucking me isn't a punishment, it's a reward," I said a little disappointed that he isn't punishing me. "That sex swing looks fun... could you just think of another punish way to me," I whine. "It's a surprise, we aren't there yet... did you look down at your chest?" He asked. "I'm Derek Hales bitch," I read it out loud, "That's right... and if you disobey me, there will be consequences," he warned me.

"First rule, the only name you call me is Sir," Derek told me, "Yes sir," I say and my cock twitches, I'm going to make him so proud and he will praise me. "Second, if you tell me no, I will intensify the punishment," He warns, "Yes sir," I nod. "That's all you can say is, Yes and Yes sir... Make your cock limp," He commands in his alpha tone and I obey. He pulls out a cock cage, I'm about 7 inches so I definitely won't fit in it. "Sir, I think It's too small," I said trying to help, he growls "You already broke a rule," he scolded. He goes to a brings back a smaller cock cage and forces it around my dick and balls, "Luckily your a werewolf, haveing a smaller cock cage than your penis size would cause long-term damage to your dick... that's the real punishment you need," Derek said and I became hard. This causes extreme pain... but I sort of enjoy it.

"Rule three, you can't cum until I approve you can," Derek told me, "Yes sir," I moaned. "You little faggot, you are enjoying this you worthless little slut," He teases and I nodded, "What was that?" he warns, "Y-Yes sir," I bit my lip. He takes his shorts off revealing his monster cock, it has to be at least 14 inches. This isn't uncommon with born werewolves I've read, but still... that's going to destroy me, the most my ass hole has taken was 3 of my fingers. Derek goes to a closet and pulls out a shirt.

Derek sets the clothes down and comes over to me, and starts untieing me. He pulls my wrist and I follow him, as we get closer to the couch the wretched stench grows fowler. I gag "Shhh, You're doing great," Derek praises me and I try to calm down."I've never had a real life sex doll... I'm usually Peters," Derek told me. "Tell me your a naughty sex doll," Derek commanded, I froze because he told me I can only say Yes or Yes sir. "Y-yes sir," I said nervous and he chuckles, "Good boy," he pets behind my ear and I lean into it. He kisses me on the lips and then begins dressing me, I grinned because I obeyed him and was rewarded. Maybe I don't need to be punished, I just need Derek to do this with me when I'm depressed.

Derek dressed me in an extra large white t-shirt and a thong, the shirt goes to my mid thigh and the short sleeves reach past my elbow. I become impatient because I want to blow him, but I don't say it. He brings me to the opposite wall from the one I was on, he had chains here. He links one on my wrist and on around my leg. He sits me down and begins wanking himself, "Close those eyes and open up your whore mouth," He commands and I do what he said.

Seconds later I feel hot water on my face and down my body, "N-no," I smell it and its pee. He forces his stream to go harder "open your eyes..." Derek commanded in his alpha voice, I obey and his piss flows into my face and then he aims all of it in my mouth. "Swallow it all," He commands, "Yes s-sir," I begin crying after I swallow.

Once I gain my eyesight back I see Derek putting back on his clothes, "You told me no... You're not getting dinner, if you're thirsty you can lick up my piss, see you in the morning," Derek said and left before I could say anything.

_\------------_

_The Next Morning_

_10:05 A.M._

I actually got used to the smell of Derek's dry piss around me, I wish I had licked it up before it dried, after getting over the initial shock of being peed on I actually realize I loved it. It was sort of uncomfortable to sleep because I'm on wood floors, plus there is no AC in here. I feel disgusting, I wish I could take a bath.

"Good morning baby boy, I felt bad about not bringing you dinner, so I saved you some food," He walked in and apologized, I sit up and notice that its Chipotle. My eyes widen because I don't want to eat it, It doesn't settle well in my stomach. "Oh, sorry about the AC, the buildings AC went out for some reason," he said and I noticed he's drenched with sweat. "I'll get your drink, stay here," He teased and I glare at him. He grabs a cup and pees in it "I drank a lot of alcohol last night,and this is my first pee this morning, so this should be full of flavor," he chuckled and noticed I was licking my lips, I can smell it from here. He brings the cup to me "Did you pee yourself yet?" He asked and "Yes sir," I said hoarsely, I had been screaming and crying all night. "You're being such a good boy, C'mon open," he rests his huge manly hand on the side of my face. He gently caresses my eyebrow and then he continues peeing, he didn't have much left, but it was so pungent and hot. I moan swallowing every bit of it. "I made a new rule since you've been so good, I will allow you to speak but only if I say so, when not permitted to talk you're only allowed to say yes or no... Just be cautious of what you say because I will punish you if you disrespect me again," He informs me, I swallow the last bit of his pee "Yes sir," I say. I start blowing him, "No... not yet," he commands and takes his cock away from me.

"Yes sir..." I said disappointed, "You have speaking privileges," Derek granted. "When can I blow you?" I asked curiously. "I don't know... I'm still sort of pissed that you said no," He crossed his arms. "B-but sir... I'm sorry, I was scared because I've never been peed on before..." I apologize. "Apology accepted... but you need to learn that you can't say no to me... I'm going to go for a run maybe if you are good and eat your food, when I get back I will give you the punishment you asked for," Derek told me and I nod.

He told me goodbye and then left me alone again, I grab the leftovers and open the box. He got me a burrito bowl... and It looks like he came on it for me. I really want to eat it but I don't, If it upsets my stomach and I shit myself It will give Derek ideas.

_\-------_

_2:00 P.M._

I boredly wait for Derek to come back, I gulped down all of his pee and then peed myself again a couple minutes ago. I couldn't help myself, after an hour I ate the food Derek got me, It taste so much better with his cum. Derek opens the door and I jump up and down excited "I'm back baby, you still have speaking privileges"

My stomach starts rumbling and I moan in pain, "Mr. Brown is about to be into town," Derek grins and I don't like his tone of voice. "Can I please go to the bathroom?" I ask and he thinks about it, "I guess... I wanted you to soil yourself, if you use the restroom you will loose speaking privilege..." He hesitates, "Yes sir," I nod fast. He looked disappointed, "And you have to go to the bathroom at the gas station across the street." he grins. I sigh "Yes sir," I say and he stares at me in amazement. He unlocks me and then hands me my clothes, he shows me outside and watches me cross the street to the gas station, I got a couple disgusted looks but I don't care, I run into the bathroom and then I let out the loudest fart ever.

_\------_

I could tell Derek wasn't happy that I agreed to loose speaking privileges and go to the bathroom at the gas station. We get back to the dungeon, "Blow me," he commands and I fall to my knees greedily and whip his dick out. "Wait..." He said and I waited, I was so close. "I think I should give your punishment to you now," he puts it back in his pants and I groan, "Yes sir," I stand up. He strips me and then strips himself.

"First, lick all of the sweat and dried sweat off my armpit," He commands and I do it, he smells so gross... I told him that my only limits were to not kill me and stinky stuff... Within 10 minutes I had sucked and cleaned off all of the sweat and crusty dried up sweat from his armpits. "Good boy... on to the second punishment," He applauded me, I look down to see he has a boner and I smile proud of myself, I had hated the smell at first but then I trucked through it. I actually enjoyed it a little.

He grabs my hands and leads me to a secret door, it leads to a hallway that leads on for a couple seconds. "Welcome do my personal sewage," he smiled confident that he has his own sewage and that his punishment is working on me. I gag at the smell of piss and shit combine, "All of this shit and piss belonged to me, Peter, Isaac, and a little is Scott's... don't tell Scott and Isaac," He told me. I furrow my eyebrow and stare at him, "It looks like you're about to say something you regret, I suggest you don't make the punishment worse. "Y-yes sir," I obey and give in to take my punishment.

The sewage is flowing in a loop, Derek grabs my wrist and leads me to the edge, I look down at the pool of flowing sewage and gulp. Derek helps lure me down and I hold on to the ledge while he jumps in, the sewage hits my waist. "Too bad you lost your speaking privileges... I hate to break it to you but you still have to play in shit," he laughs. "Lower yourself more," Derek told me, I hesitate, "Lower yourself! or I will force you to!" Derek becomes impatient. "Hold on! I'm not used to it yet!" I yelled back and then gasped, Derek's face fills with anger "Sir... I'm so sorry. SO so sorry, I didn't mean to yell," I back up and cowered down. "I didn't tel you that you could speak!" he growls and the pounces on me.

We go under the sewage and now were both drenched in it, I start crying. "You asked me to punish you, and now I'm really punishing you, you worthless excuse for a werewolf!" He screams and then forces me to my knees, I can reach the top but my mouth and jaw are under the sewage. He grabs his fully erect cock and forces my mouth open, I taste the shit and piss both as he forces his cock in my mouth.

Derek forces me up and the swings me around to the edge, I rest my head on the ledge and he begins fingering me with two fingers. "Ow!" I moan, he was being sloppy with his fingering, he forced four in my butt hole, "Derek! It hurts... I'm too tight..." I sobbed. I look down at my body and I'm fully covered with shit, it's all on my hair as well and Derek is covered as well. "Stop talking..." He challenges me and he shoves his whole fist into me, I hiss at the pain. I try not to say anything, I just moan and whimper in pain.

After a couple minutes he takes out his hand, my anal canal starts pulsing from Derek's hand stretching it out. The air and sewage filling up my stretched out hole felt amazing, I moan blissfully and then I feel myself healing. Derek sticks his cock in and moves me so my head isn't resting on the edge, I have to hold myself up while he fucks me. He begins pounding me and it feels amazing, I begin crying again. "You love this don't you," He smirks and I nod, "Yes sir..." I cry and I was telling the truth. I don't know how something this vile and disgusting turns me on.

My cock begins to pulse from my huge boner against the small cage, It's making me climax. "Don't you dare cum before your master!" he scolds me and grabs the cage along with my balls and squeezes down like they were a stress ball. I moan in pain and pleasure. "You're allowed to speak now," Derek grants me. "Squeeze harder sir," I moan, he squeezes harder he can and the pain intenses in my stomach, it's like being kicked in the balls but 20 times worse, I could be enjoying it more...

"You fucking faggot, You like me squeezing your balls," he teases and I moan "yes sir," I say not even forcing myself to. He stops squeezing and pulls his arm back and punches my nuts with all the force in him. I scream in pain and the bite my lips after the pain went away in seconds. "I'm going to plant my seed into you, after I do that you're my bitch, you won't disrespect me, you're going to be my pig slave forever," he command, "Yes sir," I moan and he picks me up holding me up as he pounds is 14 inch cock in my ass. "Not boyfriend, not my husband, not even friend, you are my slave and if I want to, I'll make you my human toilet. Because your life is so worthless you only deserve that... all of those people that you helped murder will finally be at rest..." he said and I finally feel my life is avenged. "Yes sir... I'd like that," I moaned.

Derek's eyes widened and he grins evilly, "You're a worthless piece of shit, that's all you deserve to eat from now on," He made up a rule, "Yes sir," I moaned I could tell he was close to coming. He grabbed up a pile of shit and shoved in my mouth. "Chew with your mouth open you fucking pig, swallow it as well," He spit in my face. I chew on the shit and it tastes amazing, Derek started pounding me harder to the pound the sewage in between us splattered all over the place.

He makes small breathless moans as he begins to cum, I swallow the shit and show him. "Good boy..." he timidly said. He shoves is tongue down my throat as he makes out with me. "You've been an amazing pig boy... here, I'll take off the cage," he offered and I nodded, "I want it on, I don't deserve to cum... feed me more," I beg and he smiles, "We're going to have so much fun once Peter gets back.


End file.
